Rikku An Alternative Life
by Dale Luck
Summary: Read a story where Rikku is the main character. In this story, you get to see what her life might be like if she never met the party from the game.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rikku wiped the rain from her goggles as she looked over the side of the boat, then moving her goggles down her face and over her eyes. She loved doing this - who wouldn't? Gathering lost pieces of technology from the depths of the sea must be the greatest thing in the world - well, except for flying, of course.

She put her sound transmitter over her mouth and got ready to jump. She gave the thumbs up to Brother and jumped over the side, diving through the surface of the water.

She saw the chain from the ship to the mysterious object and began to follow it. She had unlimited oxygen because of the invention her father had made which was now on her back. It gathered water inside of it, and destroyed all the atoms of hydrogen, so all that was left was oxygen. It was a pretty nifty invention, and Rikku was always impressed by her father.

A couple of pirahnas came towards her, but she took out her knife and killed them quickly, then carrying on. She eventually got to the object and entered inside of it, where she could see blurs of objects inside.

She swam forward and began to hit on a panel, and as she did so the light on the panel glowed and she pressed a button on it. She knew what this was now - it was an airship!

A door she had not seen a second ago opened up in front of her and lights all over the airship turned on. She swam through the opening and into the engine room, where she saw a lot of pirahnas. She knew how to get rid of these - easily.

She pulled out a grenade, and banged on the wall so that they would gather together like they always do when against something. She then pulled out the pin and threw it at them. They exploded in a fury of fish guts which splatted against the wall.

She began to explore the airship more, looking at every single detail and at how much work the creator had put into it. She had to admit, it was nearly as good as the ones she had saw her father make before.

She looked at her fingertips and saw they were wrinkled and pale. Noone that she knew actually knew why that happened. It's just something that people can't explain, like why we can make machines, when God has never made one, and supposedly people were meant to have eaten from the Tree of Knowledge, or whatever it was called.

She swam forward and eventually found what she was looking for: the power source.

She went forward and banged on the source and at that moment all the lights in the airship went on.

"Koot fung, Neggi," came the voice of Brother through the sound of transmitter, "lusa pylg huf."

"Ugyo," Rikku replied.

She turned around and began to swim back, put when she turned she came face-to-face with what appeared to be a giant squid.

"Lnyb..." Rikku muttered to herself.

She took out her knife and hit the squid square in the face with it. It ejected ink from one of it's tentacles and then whipped Rikku with it, sending her flying across the room. Luckily the impact wasn't hurtful as she _was_ underwater.

She took out three grenades and went flying at the squid, dodging it's tentacle she took the pins out and threw them into three of it's tentacles.

She swam backwards and watched.

First the squid looked confused, then outraged, then eventually it blew up, leaving its eyes floating in the water.

She swam past it's remains feeling pleased with herself, but sad that she had to waste her grenaded on a squid. She swam back up and climbed back on board.

"Bimm id ib," she said to Brother,, drying herself off with a towel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wait 'til the boys at Home see this," Cid shouted, literally jumping with excitement in his new airship, "You'll be peeling off the boys, honey!"

"Dad!" Rikku shouted back, hitting Cid on the arm while still drying her hair with a towel with the other.

Cid rubbed his arm but was too excited to care for pain. He turned around the room. You had to admit it was beautiful. With the computers, the location sphere, the enormous front window.

"Mad'c ku Rusa!" Cid shouted to Brother.

"Oac, cen!" Brother shouted back, thrusting the airship forward through the clouds.

Rikku relaxed and explored the rest of the airship on the trip to Home. It was designed very well, and Rikku began to wonder why the airship was under the sea in the first place.

Perhaps the old owner of it crashed in midair because of Sin, sending them plummeting to the ground? Then again, it was deserted (besides a dumb giant squid) and there was no sign of extreme damage. Maybe it was just abandoned...

She looked outside of the window and over the clouds. It was trulely a beautiful site and was one of the reasons she loved flying so much.

The Sea in the Sky. That's what she called it when she saw it. She wondered what it would be like in the world if everyone would just get along - though that was just wishful thinking.

Everyone knew that there was never going to be total peace.

She saw the first signs of sand and she became happier and hyperactive.

She ran back through the airship and all the way back to the main room where everyone else was.

"Are we there yet, dad?" Rikku said, literally jumping.

"Almost honey." Cid replied, also seeming happier.

They stod there for a while talking, waiting a few more minutes for the airship to arrive at all of their favourite place. Home.

Rikku saw the top of Home and became extremely hyperactive and started shouting at Brother to hurry up.

She pulled her flask out and took a swig of the water. Water always calmed her down, even in the middle of fights. Probably because it was such a refreshing drink, and was the healthiest.

But when she saw Home, she screamed.

The most horrible thing was there, and even Cid gasped and almost fell backwards.

For the place they all loved and called Home - was under attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Rikku had finished screaming at the top of her voice, she ran to Brother and pushed him out the way of the steering mechanism, knocking him on to the floor.

"Oui eteud," Brother screamed, standing up and being careful not to fall over, "oui lyh'd vmo drec airship!"

"E lyh dno!" She shouted, thrusting the airship down towards Bikanel Island, the location of the almost destroyed Home.

Brother saw that he couldn't change his sister's mind (nothing could do that when she was in this kind of mood), so he ran off and began to cry for Home in another room of the airship, being extremely careful not to fall over and hurt himself on the way on one of the metal walls.

Cid held on for dear life to a computer monitor as they hurtled down to the ground past flying creatures.

"What the...?" Cid wondered, but then forgot about and held on harder (almost hurting his arms in the process) as the airship got more rickety and became more... well... _vertical_.

Rikku flew down to about 20 metres from the ground then swung the airship up and stopped abrubtly, leaving sand in the eys of the Guado, blinding them momentarily.

"Woah..." Cid said, letting go of the computer monitor and following his daughter off of the ship and to Home.

Parts of Home were exploding as they got nearer(it seemed the Al Bhed were hitting _something_ with grenades), and they could see Chimeras and other fiends attacking, being controlled by the Guado who rode them.

What shocked Rikku and Cid the most out of the major amount of damage was the amount of dead Al Bhed lieing everywhere. One was even being eaten by a Chimera at that very moment, and the Chimera seemed to be enjoying the taste.

They ran inside, past the fiends and Guado, killing them along the way, hoping among the rest of their hopes that the Summoner's Sanctum hadn't been invaded and destroyed like what everything else seemed to have been.

They got near the door of the sanctuary when two Chimeras blocked their way, among sat Guado.

Rikku was so full of fury that she didn't care that she might die, she just went full-on-crazy with anger.

She pulled out a grenade, some sort of feather and a potion, then put them all together in the glass vial. She then threw it a Chimera, and it exploded, knocking the Guado flying and also blowing off the Chimeras three heads.

It lay dead on the floor.

She then ran to the other and jumped over it, kicking the Guado on the way and shoving a grenade in the snake tail's mouth.

It swallowed the grenade and it went into the Chimera's stomach, where it exploded, killing the Chimera from the inside out.

"Nice work, Rikku!" Cid said while they ran into the Summoner's Sanctum.

"Oh no..." Rikku said, starting to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For those of you who don't know, the Summoner's Sanctum is a place where the Al Bhed take Summoners by kidnapping them and taking them there.

However, this doesn't mean that it is a bad thing, ad they kidnap them because they don't want them to die. As anyone knows, all Summoner's must die at the end of their pilgrimage, as when they summon the Final Aeon, it kills them aswell as Sin. Right, well, back to the story.

Rikku fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Ed'c kuehk du pa yknekrd, cfaado..." Cid said comfortably to Rikku.

"Hu ed ech'd," Rikku screamed at him standing up, tears throbbing from her eyes, "drao sekrd luhdehia draen bemknesyka yht drao'mm..."

Rikku ran through the doors of Home, slashing Guado necks as she ran past.

She made her way to the airship and got inside, starting it up.

"Fyed vun sa!" Cid shouted, only just managing to get onto the ship before it took off, "Frana yna fa kuehk?"

"E's kuehk du kad najahka uh dra Guado," she replied, putting the airship to full speed.

"That's my girl..." Cid muttered, giving off a little smile.

Again he held onto a nearby object as hard as he could.

Minutes later they arrived in the luxurious land called Guadosalam. however, it wasn't going to be luxurious in a minute.

Brother was still in the airship somewhere.

Cid and Rikku left the airship and stormed off to Seymour Guado's house. Rikku kicked down the door to enter, followed by Cid.

Seymour Guado stood at the top of the stairs.

"That's not very polite," Seymour said calmly, "Especially to your new leader."

"Oui'mm hajan pa uin maytan!" Rikku shouted at him, preparing a grenade behind her back.

"I'm sorry," Seymour said, smiling, "I don't speak filth."

Rikku was so shocked at these words from a Leader that she almost dropped her grenade. Even Cid was shocked at these words.

"Yeah, well how's filfth compared to this?!" Rikku shouted.

She took the pin out of the grenade and threw it as hard as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ha," Seymour laughed, swiping the grenade away from him and back at them, "Such a pitiful attack can't harm me."

"Yrrr!" Rikku shouted, fumbling to pick the grenade up and throw it out the door and letting it explode outside.

"I knew you would do that," Seymour said, again smiling, "Now you've got the attention of other Guado, who will soon come in here and help me destroy you."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Cid said running up the staircase and thrusting his fist and Seymours face.

Seymour tilted his upper body backwards and then pushed Cid over the banister.

"AHHH!" Cid screamed as he fell.

"Father!" Rikku shouted as she ran to catch him. She caught him and let him to the floor.

"Now, I suppose you two better leave before I take care of you both."

Rikku and Cid (still slightly shocked from the fall) left, frowning, and made there way back to the airship.

"Stupid Seymour..." Rikku muttered to herself as she made her way to her room inside the airship.

"It's alright honey," Cid said comfortably, "we'll get him back somehow I know it. Now how about we all go to Luca and take a while to calm down and think, eh?"

"Okay dad," Rikku said, closing the door to her bedroom.

She sat in the corner of her room, knees up to her face and buried her eyes into the palms of her hands and began to cry.

_Home,_ she thought to herself, still crying, _it's gone... just a pile of rubble..._

_Nothing could be as bad as this, nothing in the world. Even the summoners are all probably going to die now._

Meanwhile...

"Ev fa'na kuehk du kad najahka," Cid muttered to himself, now allowing Brother to fly the airship, "fa'na kuehk du haat yh umt vneaht uv seha..."

"Tuac dryd sayh..." Brother said, turning his head slight.

"Oac," Cid nodded, "fa'na kuehk drnuikr dra bundym."

Brother nodded back and turned the airship around in a full turn. they were going to a place that Cid hadn't been in a long time. They were going back to Midgar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rikku stayed in her room all night, crying her tears for her beloved Home. Though she knew that all the tears in the world couldn't rebuild Home - maybe a big river, but not Home.

She remembered how Home had been where she had had her first kiss - with whom she had forgotten, but she would never forget it.

She remembered when it was first built, of how hard the Al Bhed had worked and how little she had done to help them. And yet she still felt a proud connection between herself and Home.

"There it is," Cid said to himself, smiling and looking through the window at the front of the airship, "there's the portal."

In front of the airship was what seemed a big swirling pool of water in he air like a sphere. They could certainly not have saw it if they weren't themselves, as it camoflauges with the sky and the clouds in front of strangers. However, they were no strangers to the portal of Zanarkand, nor was their friend on the other side.

"Kimm cbaat yrayt!" Cid told Brother, pointing towards the sphere of "water".

Brother nodded and thrust a handle forward, speeding the airship to 230 mph. They got to it within seconds, and passed through it with ease. What lay beyond never failed to astonish Cid or any of the citizens of the city.

What was there was a giant city, stretching for miles upon miles, on which buildings stood and glew in the night sky, which shon with stars, which glowed and twinkled, which sent the little children to sleep.

And there was there friend, above everyone else - on a picture on a giant billboard. He was holding a blitzball and smiling. He was the best blitzballer of all time, that's what the people of Zanarkand would say. Some people even said that his son would soon grow up to be better then him, though that seemed unlikely - he was only seven!

As they flew on, they stopped behind a large building away from everyone else. Cid told Brother to stay on the airship and began to look for his old friend.

He looked everywhere and even asked a few people where he was, though noone knew. Though, eventually he heard the sound of a blitzball being hit around with and heard a small childs voice.

Cid looked around the corner and saw his friend was teaching his son at that moment how to play blitzball, and Cid admired him for that, and watched for a while in the dark.

His friend complained sometimes - and who could blame him, his son kept missing the ball!

His friend jumped up to show his son and punched the ball at the pole. The boy tried, missed, and fell over. His dad shook his head.

After that the dad just watched. The be honest, the son had some good moves, though he didn't time them quite right.

The boy got sent to bed and Jecht was about to go inside when Cid got out of his hiding place.

Cid tapped his friend on the shouler politely - not like him at all, but it gave his appearance a bit less shocking view.

His friend turned around and almost fell backwards from the sight of Cid.

"Cid?" the friend said, surprised, "It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has," Cid said, smiling, "Jecht..."


End file.
